


This was all he had…

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, C137cest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: No one loved Morty. But Rick surely did. At least he had to believe that, because this was all he had…





	This was all he had…

**Author's Note:**

> A short little something that just came to me when I was napping right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Rick/Morty, smut and implied non-con, also implied suicidal thoughts

** This was all he had… **

  
  
  
He moved more vigorously against the heated flesh inside him, chasing his orgasm. It was something he wanted and that he didn't want at the same time, but his body needed to feel the relieve even if the bouncing motion almost made him feel nauseous and the warm body he could feel at his back was almost disgustingly sweaty.  
So, he only tried to focus on the sensations of the member that stimulated his insides while trying to blend out who was pleasuring him.  
  
It worked long enough for him to reach his climax, but the groan of his own name by that familiar raspy voice brought him back to the harsh reality.  
  
"Mooortyy~"  
  
Hot cum filled his insides and two strong arms that had previously held onto his hips, wrapped around his chest and drew him closer. A row of gentle kisses were placed on his shoulder and he sighed, accepting the rare affections.  
  
  
Morty was an unpopular kid. In school, he was either ignored or bullied. Girls were ridiculing him when he tried talking to them. No one liked him.  
  
Likewise, his own family didn't seem to care about him. They were too busy with themselves and their own problems to pay any attention to him. Rick was the only one who even bothered to give him the time of the day, but even he didn't really care about Morty.  
No one loved him.  
  
However, just when he reached the darkest point and thought about leaving it all behind because no one would miss him when he would be gone, Rick had kissed him.  
Just grabbed his face and pressed his mouth on his and kissed him.  
  
Just the way he was kissing him now. As he always did after sex or before it or in the middle of it. He would kiss him sweetly and touch him gently and it surely meant that Rick loved him even if he never said it.  
  
Morty just had to believe that he did. Why else would Rick do this?  
  
And he loved Rick.  
Not in the same way, that Rick must love him to be doing these things with him, but he loved his grandpa.  
  
And he was okay with this.  
Because this was all he had…  



End file.
